End Of All Hope
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Una fic che racconta la fine di Girodel, mai raccontata nella serie, ovviamente secondo il mio punto di vista.


Morta.

La Nera Signora l'aveva rapita.

La tempesta della Rivoluzione aveva travolto anche lei, uccidendola...

Lei, che era così forte, come una antica regina guerriera...

-Oscar...-mormorò stringendo tra le lunghe dita tremanti la lettera. Non riusciva a credere che lei non ci fosse più... Gli pareva troppo irreale...

Lasciò che il foglio si abbandonasse al suolo,con un lieve fruscio e si appoggiò ad una consolle di legno pregiato, sulla quale troneggiava un candeliere, che illuminava il mobile di bagliori dorati.

Per qualche istante rimase immobile. Sembrava che lo stupore di quella notizia lo avesse pietrificato, come se lo sguardo incantatore di una Gorgone lo avesse raggiunto e condannato ad una vita che aveva il marmoreo e scarnito pallore di una morte atroce...

Si portò una mano al petto, con un gesto lento.

Le pulsazioni regolari del suo cuore raggiungevano il suo orecchio.

Se ne stupì.

Come era possibile?

Quando i suoi occhi si erano posati sul contenuto di quella lettera, per pochi, terribili istanti, il suo cuore si era fermato...

E un abisso di oscurità gli aveva oscurato la vista...

Tutto gli si era confuso in una indistinta policromia...

La sua stanza quasi si muoveva intorno a lui, impedendogli di focalizzare lo sguardo su un oggetto...

-Oscar...-sussurrò e la sua voce annegò in un singhiozzo spezzato.

Chiuse gli occhi. Sperava di catturare qualche immagine di lei, per poterla serbare nel cuore, come il più prezioso dei tesori...

Nulla.

Solo il suo corpo stupendo senza vita, immerso in un lago di sangue.

I capelli d'oro, sporcati dalle polveri e dal sangue di una storia che stava deviando verso direzioni impreviste.

Quella meravigliosa capigliatura, che tanto avrebbe voluto sfiorare...

Gli occhi chiari, chiusi dalla malefica mano della morte.

Quelle limpide iridi dai mille bagliori, nelle quali spesso si perdeva... Il corpo meraviglioso, ridotto ad un simulacro di una vita intensamente vissuta...

Quel corpo stupendo, che avrebbe voluto onorare di baci e carezze.

Alcune lacrime gocciarono silenziose dai suoi occhi chiari, come la pioggia dolcemente scende da due specchi di cielo nuvoloso. Gli era stata negata anche l'ultima consolazione... Mai più avrebbe potuto rivederla...

-Che senso ha tutto questo?-sussurrò. Perchè lei era morta? Per una Francia lacerata da conflitti e tensioni, costretta a difendersi da se stessa e dai nemici, che non potevano tollerare che il popolo si sollevasse contro il monarca?

Un timido bussare lo scosse dai suoi pensieri.

-Avanti.-mormorò con voce flebile.

Una graziosa cameriera entrò nella stanza.

-Conte... state bene?-pigolò la ragazza e i suoi occhi scuri si fissarono sulla sua figura.

-Sì, Armande... Però vorrei essere lasciato solo.-mormorò.

La giovanetta annuì. Il signor conte non stava bene, però non era suo compito indagare... Lei era solo una serva...

Si allontanò con passo discreto.

Con un lieve gesto Girodel si asciugò le lacrime. Aveva senso piangere?

Aveva senso vivere senza la luce dei suoi occhi?

Scosse la testa con un gesto amaro. Niente ormai aveva senso per lui...

Tutto era svanito, quando la sua mente aveva realizzato che lei era morta...

Ogni cosa aveva perduto senso...

Il suo cuore segnava solo i battiti di una vita senza significato...

E presto anche quello sarebbe finito...

Si privò della giacca di preziosa seta azzurra e trasse la spada, che brillò di bagliori metallici alla luce delle candele. Quell'arma presto avrebbe bevuto il suo sangue...

Sorrise e, con un movimento improvviso, immerse la lama nel suo torace.

Il sangue ruscellò impietoso, inzuppando del suo liquido calore la bianca camicia di seta.

Girodel si abbandonò al suolo, privo di ogni energia. Presto sarebbe tutto finito... Non avrebbe potuto continuare la sua esistenza, sentendo il dolore della sua morte...

-Oscar... Vi amo...-sussurrò prima che la sua coscienza si abbandonasse nel buio.


End file.
